


Breaking the Fourth Wall

by pennyofthewild



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Comic, Fanart, Gen, Rule 63 Midorima, Touch Pass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennyofthewild/pseuds/pennyofthewild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fem!Midorima is still just Midorima.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Fourth Wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gou/gifts).



[](http://imgur.com/SB94Z2v)

**Author's Note:**

> I've named Midorima's Rule 63 counterpart 'Shinako', so Takao can still call her Shin-chan! -lame jokes are lame, but my pen slipped. Thank you for looking!


End file.
